1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an absorbent article, such as a nappy or an incontinence pad, comprising a liquid-permeable surface layer, a liquidtight surface layer and a first absorbent body arranged between the surface layers. The first absorbent body extends in a longitudinal direction and a transverse direction along the surface layers and also a through-direction from the liquid-permeable surface layer towards the liquidtight surface layer, the first absorbent body having openings which extend in the through-direction.
2. Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,846,231 describes an absorbent article comprising a liquid-permeable surface layer attached to the liquidtight surface layer through openings in the form of cuts in the absorbent body. In order to obtain better spreading across the article, the cuts are arranged intermittently in a longitudinal direction also in addition to, as previously known, in a transverse direction. For effective spreading and handling of large quantities of urine and also more viscous liquids such as loose movements, however, this solution is inadequate.
WO 99/25291 describes an absorbent article comprising a receiving means intended to be positioned close to the anus and having a stated effective openness and also arranged over a storage layer for dealing with more viscous liquids such as loose movements. The liquid-permeable surface layer can be provided with holes. However, this solution is not adequate for effectively spreading and storing both urine and movements either.
WO 96/20670 describes an absorbent article comprising an absorbent body having receiving spaces which may be in the form of holes through the absorbent body. Areas in the absorbent body adjacent to the receiving spaces consist of a material which, when wetted, increases in thickness in a direction through the article at right angles to the receiving surface of the article. The spaces are arranged between an overlying layer and an underlying layer.